Addendum
by brumal
Summary: (I would like to pretend there's actually a plot that follows this story, but there isn't. It's just really kinky and explicit sex. I'm so sorry about this...)


Aiichirou's blue eyes shone in the dark as he looked up from his kneeling position on the bed. His mouth was slightly parted and wet as he pressed his lips over the thick erection before him. Precum smeared across his mouth, and he let his tongue peek out to lick it up.

"Rin-senpai," he breathed, his hand moving slowly over the cock. Aiichirou slid his thumb against the underside of the heavy erection, watching as more clearness oozed out. He tilted his head to one side and blinked slowly at the redhead who loomed over him. Rough fingers traced the side of his cheek and jaw as he mouthed the velvety tip of the erection carefully, his tongue rolling over it with soft, languid strokes.

Rin let out a throaty moan. "You like the taste of my cock, Nitori?"

He stopped sucking and pulled back with his mouth open, letting a trail of saliva and precum stretch from his lips and tongue. Aiichirou pressed his index finger over the slit and rubbed it teasingly. "You taste so good," he replied, eyelashes dropping lowly in lust.

The fingers caressing his face roughly shoved themselves into the fringe of his hair and yanked. Aiichirou let his head get pulled back with a tiny wince and a moan. His eyes fell shut. When Rin's cock pressed forward and went between his lips, he opened his mouth up wider and started licking at the underside eagerly.

"Then suck on me like you mean it," the redhead demanded, his hand moving to the back of his head. He continued to push forward slowly, forcing himself into the younger boy's mouth. He mindfully stopped whenever Aiichirou pressed his hand against his hip in warning or pulled back though.

They continued this edgy dance, the two of them pulling and pushing against each other until Aiichirou had managed to deep-throat him completely. Rin groaned as his cock twitched in the wet heat of the silver-haired boy's mouth. Each time Aiichirou swallowed the precum that was leaking down his throat, he could feel the soft muscles constricting around his tip.

He waited for a while, listening to Aiichirou as he dragged labored breaths through his nose and continued swallowing at intermittent intervals. Rin's teeth flashed in the scarce light of their room as he clawed at his head impatiently.

Finally, after a few seconds, the smaller boy relaxed his jaw further and bobbed his head, his mouth sliding over the thick shaft messily. Wet, sloppy noises accompanied the soft coughing and choking noises that Aiichirou didn't bother to muffle, knowing full well how much it turned on the redhead.

Rin started to thrust forward too, his eyes closed as pleasure began to build up in him. Aiichirou knew exactly how to unravel him with his mouth. He pressed in as far as he could and slid back out, all the while listening to how lewd it sounded.

If he wasn't careful, he would end up cumming. With some effort, Rin pushed in himself into Aiichirou once or twice more and then pulled the silver-haired boy completely off him. Sticky strings dripped from Aiichirou's mouth as he gasped for air. His tongue came out to lick at the corners of his lips.

The redhead took one look at him and snarled. He was quick in pushing Aiichirou down and shoving him onto his hands and knees. "Get on the fucking mattress," he growled as his hands traveled across his body.

He aligned his wet cock over Aiichirou's already-prepared hole and rubbed its length over it a few times. His fingers slipped into the slick warmth, twisting and pushing in eagerly. Rin was impatient and quickly withdrew his now lube-covered fingers. With some shifting on his knees, he took ahold of his heavy erection and pressed the tip into Aiichirou.

With vivid eyes, he watched as the tight entrance opened up to pressure and took him in slowly, first covering up his tip and then swallowing the rest of him. He was so fascinated by the sight that he nearly forgot to breathe. Since he had given the silver-haired boy no prior warning, Aiichirou was mewling and squirming the entire time he pressed in. His breathing was harsh, and he clamped down on the sudden intrusion.

When Rin pulled out and rammed back in without giving the silver-haired boy any time for acclimation, Aiichirou let out a reedy cry and shuddered. Aiichirou's entrance pulled out with each drag of his cock.

"Ri…n-sen… _pai_!" he squeezed out, his hands gripping hard onto the bedsheets. "It's—too much. Ah! You're too, mmngh—! Big," Aiichirou gasped. He whined in complaint and pleasure when Rin got even harder in him.

Even with all the needy complaints coming from beneath him, Rin didn't slow down at all. He used his hand to push down on Aiichirou's head so he couldn't move. A steady rhythm built up as he dragged his length in and out of the addicting heat of the smaller boy.

In the heavy darkness, it was almost impossible to see how flushed Aiichirou had gotten. His face was shoved half-on and half-off the skewed pillow and his mouth wide open. Labored breaths and slurred moans mixed with his thin gasps.

His cheek throbbed from being shoved against the mattress and his neck was beginning to strain from his awkward position, but he didn't mind at all. Hazily, he blinked, barely aware of his surroundings as Rin's hardness pounded into him repeatedly, completely merciless. The pleasure was too much for him to even think straight.

As Rin's hand clenched in his hair more viciously and yanked, Aiichirou let out an especially shameless moan. Above him, Rin groaned and snapped his hips forward even more furiously, relishing in the frantic slapping noises which filled the room.

The heat which sucked him in greedily was driving him insane too. When Aiichirou whined loudly, he shoved his cock as far in as he could manage and rolled his hips against the smaller boy. He let out an open-mouthed groan and let his head tilt back.

Aiichirou was so tight and hot, and with every roll and thrust, he was doing his best to keep clenching around the thick shaft that was fucking him senseless.

Rin paused for a second, fully sheathed in the pliant body beneath him and used the time to catch his shortened breath. He rubbed this thumb around Aiichirou's stretched hole, which was wrapped around him. Lube and precum lined the pink entrance, making it look even more erotic.

"How does it feel to get fucked by me, Nitori?" Rin growled, pulling out just enough to slam back in. "Does my cock feel good in you?" He dug his blunt fingernails into the silver-haired boy's scalp and scratched at him.

In response, Aiichirou's muscles fluttered around his erection, and he moaned wantonly. "Feels... so good," he managed to whisper coarsely, hips pushing back as much as he could with his upper body being pushed into the mattress. "Rin-senpai...!" he whined, wriggling at the lack of continuous friction.

He felt the hand on his head pull away and Rin's warm body press against his back. Then, there was damp and heavy breathing against his hair and ear. Sharp teeth nibbled carefully on his ear. It was yanked on then licked hotly. Rin started to rut shallowly against him again, cock sliding out a few inches at a time before pressing back in and abusing Aiichirou's prostrate.

Aiichirou shuddered and whimpered when the larger boy raked his nails down the front of his chest, from his neck to the side of his hip. The flushed angry trails would only last until morning, but they served their purpose for marking. When he felt Rin's knees shoving his legs apart, he acquiesced and opened himself up to the dominating redhead. Rin weighed down on his upper back further, making it so that Aiichirou's ass would stick up more.

The redhead let out a coarse laugh and pushed himself deeper in. "Look at you right now, panting and moaning underneath me. Your tight little hole is just eating me up, isn't it?" Rin groaned when Aiichirou's muscles clamped down on him. "You like it when I stretch you apart with my cock, don't you, you dirty cumslut."

The younger boy sucked in a shuddery breath and moaned loudly. His eyelashes fluttered against his red cheeks as he tried to think through the haze of near-unbearable pleasure.

"Yes," he breathed out with some effort. "You feel so hard and good in me, Rin-senpai...!" His hips jerked back to take more of Rin into him. Aiichirou turned his face into the pillow, since Rin wasn't holding him down anymore.

In response, Rin started to nuzzle his face against Aiichirou's short, silver hair. He breathed in the heavy musk that mingled with the smell of shampoo and pool water, his mouth open as he pressed his breath into the strands. His hands roughly slid down Aiichirou's back and rested on his ass cheeks. He pushed them up and apart, humming as he felt the smaller boy's body spread for him.

"You're so greedy down here," Rin's voice rumbled over his back. The silver-haired boy could feel Rin swell even harder and twitch in him. Rin was so deep in him. His own cock jerked and a trickle of precum dripped onto the mattress. "I could barely even shove myself in here at first, but now you're so loose and keep sucking me in."

"R-Rin-senpai," he rasped out, "Please touch me." He wiggled his hips to further his request.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" was the teasing response.

Aiichirou rubbed his damp forehead against the pillow in aroused embarrassment. Even though he didn't reply, calloused fingers began to trail over his body impatiently.

"Here?" Rin asked, his voice gravelly around the edges as he carefully pinched his nipples and rolled them in his fingers.

The smaller boy bit the corner of his lip and whimpered. "Lower," he instructed, his fingers digging into the sheets beneath him heatedly.

He felt the pads of Rin's fingers trace over his stomach and teasingly press against the trail of hair which led to his dripping erection. Aiichirou tried bucking forward, but that only made Rin's hands retreat higher instead. He purposefully clamped down around the thick erection shoved in him and whined. "Senpai, please touch my cock...!"

Against his hair, Rin's breath hitched. Aiichirou felt his hole get wetter as the redhead's dick oozed out more precum in him. A hand immediately wrapped around him after that.

He couldn't help the sharp cry which tore itself from his throat, on account of how good it felt. They had gone through the entire session without directly touching him, and Aiichirou was so turned on and hard that it hurt. The enthusiastic hand on his cock helped relieve some some of that pressure.

Rin had a strong grip around him. He rolled his wrist as he pulled from the base of Aiichirou's erection to the very tip, his fingers wetting nicely as clear drops beaded at the tip of Aiichirou's cock. He smeared the wetness back on the twitching length. His own hips were still thrusting forward.

"You like this? Having me milk you dry? You're just waiting for me to fill you up with my cum, aren't you?" Rin continued, having to close his eyes for a second and calm himself down.

It was all Aiichirou could do when he let out a breathy, "Yes." He swallowed hard.

"That's right," the redhead growled, the end of his sentence melding into a whine. "You love my cock, don't you?" To emphasize his point, he dragged himself out almost all the way slowly and shoved it back in hard.

Aiichirou let out a suspended whimper. "I can't—hold back anymore. Rin-senpai, pl-please let me cum," he begged, back arching and toes curling as he neared the brink of his self-restraint. The pressure in his cock was getting unbearable and he was dripping everywhere already.

Rin's bright eyes became even fierier as he grinned, his hand holding Aiichirou's erection hard at the base, prolonging his release. He stilled completely, still thrust deep in the smaller boy's body. His cock throbbed at the sudden lack of movement. "Tell me what you want me to do, Nitori."

His face flushed even darker when he heard the obvious smiling edge of Rin's words. "I-I want you to cum deep in me and stuff me full," he replied in a reedy voice, absolutely refusing to let Rin see his face. "I want to feel your thick cum slide out of my hole and drip down my cock as you f-fuck me senseless." He still stumbled over the cussword but pressed on. "Senpai, please make me cum so hard I can't even think. I want to feel good."

"Ai," Rin finally called him by first name, a wicked grin on his face as he yanked his hips back. "You're such a good boy."

Aiichirou yelled into the pillow as he was suddenly filled up when Rin snapped his hips forward and forced his cock into him again. However, the hand on him remained tight and didn't move.

"Senpai, please—no," he cried out, voice hitching as they turned into dry sobs. "I—I want to cum, please—" Even with the firm grip on him, his dick was twitching and letting out spurts of precum each time Rin's erection pressed into his over-abused prostate. He was sure that, the second the redhead let go, he would just blow his load everywhere.

Rin didn't say anything, however, only continued to thrust in at that same exact angle and watched as Aiichirou shuddered and cried beneath him. His muscles were quivering and going through spasms. The more he teased and held back Aiichirou's orgasm, the tighter the boy clenched around him. His rhythm was getting sloppier and sloppier as his own pleasure ramped up exponentially.

"Rin—Rin-senpai," he called out, mouth open and eyes barely open to hazy slits. "Senpai, _senpai_!"

Finally, Rin shoved his cock deep inside of Aiichirou and released his hold, immediately stroking the younger boy's dick hard and fast. As expected, hot strings of cum spurted out from the tip of Aiichirou's cock the second he was allowed to release. His cock twitched violently and strained up as Rin's calloused hand moved on him unceasingly, fingers catching the white stickiness and rubbing it back on him.

Aiichirou couldn't hold back his voice as he yelled and moaned, his entire body jerking at the overwhelming pleasure. "Yes—god, Rin-s-senpai! A-Ah!"

Halfway through Aiichirou's orgasm, Rin came too, pushed over the edge by the eroticism of the boy's rare bouts of unabashed wantonness. His hand stuttered on Aiichirou's cock as his first wave of pleasure caught him off guard. He came hard against the boy's prostrate, cum shooting against it and filling up the narrow space he was buried in.

"A-Ai…! F-Fuck, you feel so good," he groaned as he emptied himself into the smaller boy.

A loud moan tore itself from his throat as he let his second and third spurts stuff the boy hotly. Then, his hips began to move again, pulling out the cum he just pushed into Aiichirou messily. The sloppy squelching noises between them became even louder as they rode out their orgasms together, voices crescendoing and falling again. With so much cum coating the insides of Aiichirou's ass, Rin slid in and out of him easily. Each time the silver-haired boy clenched down, cum squeezed out of his hole.

Rin finally stopped moving, hips flushed with Aiichirou's back. His own thighs were wet with cum. Thick drops slowly dripped from his hand and the point where his cock connected with Aiichirou's hole. The bed was an absolute mess.

The silver-haired boy was exhausted to the point of being unable to do anything but breathe. His entire body was sore, but having been able to reach orgasm was incredible, especially with how long Rin had been teasing him. Both of them stayed in the same position for a long while, just enjoying post-coital bliss and trying to catch their breaths.

A second later, Rin rubbed the small of Aiichirou's back with his clean hand and slowly pulled out with a groan. More cum slid out with that action. His cock was wet and sensitive as he came out, a long dribble of cum following him until it broke off. The redhead kissed Aiichirou's shoulder softly.

"You doing okay?" he asked gently, his voice completely changed from the borderline-sadistic one he had been using previously.

Sleepily, Aiichirou nodded. "'M kind've sore," he mumbled, proper speech slurring into half-sentences.

Rin laughed and kissed him on his sweaty forehead. "Sorry."

"S'okay," the silver-haired boy mumbled into the pillow. He groaned. "Senpai, I wanna sleeeep."

For that, Rin bit him on the shoulder lightly.

He groped around on the floor for the tissues and wet wipes that they had thrown down earlier and cleaned up the mess they had made. Aiichirou could barely keep his thighs from quivering as he wiped them up and cleaned up the inside of his hole the best he could. Rin had to poke him a lot to get the younger boy to move as he stripped the top layer of his bedsheets off. Aiichirou flopped over to his side on the clean sheet underneath the one Rin just removed. Rin balled it and tossed it on the floor.

When the redhead started to mop up Aiichirou's face with a wipe, the younger boy scrunched up his expression and groaned in complaint.

"Shut up, Ai. D'you want to sleep with a saliva-covered face or something?"

In response, the silver-haired boy grunted and sleepily let Rin do whatever he wanted.

Finally, he was done. Both of them were still sticky and sweaty, but they were too exhausted to do anything more about it.

Rin flipped over his pillow and lay down on his side. "C'mere," he beckoned Aiichirou, who had snuggled up against the wall from when Rin had pulled off the sheets. He gently urged the boy into his arms with some pulling and hauling.

Once Aiichirou was satisfactorily tucked up against him, Rin rested his chin against the top of his head and sighed. He felt warm arms go around his waist and rested his own hand on the silver-haired boy's shoulder and back.

"That felt really good," Aiichirou's quiet voice mumbled from his chest. He hummed noncommittally to the comment. The smaller boy nuzzled his head against Rin and smiled. "Good night, Rin-senpai."

Rin pressed a light kiss into Aiichirou's hair with a similar smile. "G'night, Ai."


End file.
